With You
by Aurora-Sama
Summary: (COMPLETE) “Please, Draco, come back to me. I’m sorry for everything I did, please, come back to me." mm ship


A/N: This is a short little songfic using the song "With You" by Linkin Park, hence, the title. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Insert usual 'I do not own…' phrase here.

/lyrics/

Italics dream/memory

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can' t take it anymore. The lying, the cheating… you coming home drunk every night…" Draco turned to reveal a large bruise covering his left eye and cheek. "I can't take the abuse anymore."

"Draco, NO!" Harry lunged at Draco as Draco lifted a gun to his own head, and fired.

Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat. Running a had through his sweat drenched hair, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. After putting them on, he glanced at the clock, which read 4:30a.m. Visiting hours at the hospital wouldn't begin for another 6 hours.

/I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static

Put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering, I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore/

Harry shuffled into the kitchen in only a pair of pajama pants, and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. After taking a sip of the drink, he sat down at the table.

Harry remembered that night well.

Harry and Draco had been together ever since they graduated, and Voldemort was defeated finally. But even though good had triumphed, Harry had still lost his best friends Hermione and Ron. To try and kill the pain of their passing, Harry had taken up drinking. But every time he came home drunk, he would abuse Draco, whether it be forcing him to have sex, or just hitting him.

A few times, Harry had even found himself in the bed of another man, and still half drunk, had gone home. Draco had been quick to notice this, but wasn't surprised.

On the one night that changed his life, Harry had come home drunk once again. Draco was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, looking out, a gun in his hand.

"What are you doing with that gun, Draco?" Harry was beginning to sober up at seeing something so dangerous in the hands of his lover.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can' t take it anymore. The lying, the cheating… you coming home drunk every night…" Harry saw the large bruise over his left eye. 'did I do that to him?' "I can't take the abuse anymore." he raised the gun, and held it to his temple.

"Draco, NO!" Harry lunged at his lover and managed to grasp the hand holding the gun. Draco fired while he had the chance, and the bullet lodged itself in his skull. "Draco!"

Harry had managed to get Draco to the nearest hospital, and they successfully removed the bullet, but they weren't sure if he was going to live. He was in a coma, and had been that way for the past three weeks.

Harry glanced back up at the bottle on the counter, and down at his cup. This was the reason Draco was in the hospital. If Harry had never started drinking, Draco wouldn't have wanted to kill himself.

After a few more minutes of staring at the bottle, he poured the remainder of the alcohol down the sink, and turned the coffee pot on instead.

/A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

But even though you're so close to me,

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back/

Six hours later, Harry left for the hospital. He arrived just after visiting hours had started, and immediately went to the elevators. Arriving on the second floor, he headed straight for Draco's room.

"Nurse," he looked at the young woman who was monitoring the machines hooked to the blonde haired man. "How is he doing today?"

"His vitals are a little erratic. I don't have the authority to say this, because I'm not a doctor, but I don't think he's going to recover at all." she left the room and Harry sat down at a chair on the side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." he bowed his head, and grasped Draco's hand in his own. "I'm sorry for everything I did that made you want to do this." Harry looked up at the tube in Draco's throat, at the needle in his arm, and at all the other machinery attached to him. He noticed a few strands of hair that had escaped the bandages around Draco's head, and smoothed them back.

/Its true, the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if your not with me

I'm with you/

Harry remembered when he and Draco had first met. It was just after Harry had found out he was a wizard, and was being fitted for his robes. He didn't much like the boy at first, but after seeing him in school, Harry began falling in love with the blonde haired snake.

He had to convince everyone he hated the boy, however, because he was in Slytherin house, the dreaded house of Lord Voldemort.

So he fought with the boy constantly. However, after Voldemort was defeated, and Draco was no longer under the hounding control of his father, they got together.

/You, now I see, keeping everything inside

You, now I see, even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor

The rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real/

Harry came back to reality and glanced down at his beloved. The bruise on his eye had faded over the past few weeks, but it wasn't entirely gone. How could he have done such a thing to his beloved? Draco was the only thing he had left after the war with Voldemort. Sometimes he denied that it ever happened. He never hit Draco, or forced him. He would never do anything like that to someone he loved…

But he had.

/Now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

But even though you're so close to me

Your still so distant

And I can't bring you back./

Harry looked at his lover, and began to sob loudly.

"Please, Draco, come back to me. I'm sorry for everything I did, please, come back to me."

Harry continued to sob, not caring who was listening.

/No, no matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come I

I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you/

Harry fell asleep in the chair next to Draco's bed. Immediately, his dreams shifted to the night when Draco had tried to kill himself.

"I can't take it anymore, Harry. I can't take the abuse anymore."

"Draco, NO!"

BANG.

Harry awoke to the sound of the gunshot still ringing. Suddenly, and with horrifying clarity, he realized it was Draco's life support alarm going off. Doctors and Nurses rushed into the room, pushing Harry out of the way. Trying frantically to bring back the lifeless body before them.

/Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back/

Harry sunk against the wall as the doctors tried to bring his love back to life. Finally, the doctor gave up.

"I'm calling it. 5:27 p.m."

"You can't give up on him!" Harry lunged at the doctor, grabbing the collar of his coat.

"There's nothing I can do!" the doctor tried to get away, but Harry held fast, speaking through his tears.

"No! You bring him back! You bring him back! You can't give up on him! Bring him back…" Harry sunk to the floor in a heap, his voice cracking as he sobbed. "Bring him back… oh god, bring him back to me…"

/I can't bring you back…/


End file.
